


My Lady

by Chasitykins



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Kink, Multi, Multiple Pairings, age gap, although i am going based off video game personalities for everything else lmao, the cheating is on sima yi because he is historically a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Zhang Chunhua is a Domme in need of a new sub. She works on training Jia Chong while allowing herself a few other excursions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is m/f and no sex, just kink - Zhang Chunhua & Jia Chong.

Zhang Chunhua answered to many things. Chunhua. Mother. Dear.

Her favorite was “my lady.”

Those two words sent a thrill up her spine every time she heard them. Especially when they were spoken by a lover tied to a chair, her heel digging in their groin with just the right enough amount of pressure.

It had been a long while since she had a lover. Sima Yi had turned his attention from her. He had never cared to fully trust her and her tastes in the bedroom. Life had been very vanilla for so long.

She made due where she could. Her handmaidens knew to stop and worship her with compliments every time they made eye contact. They fed her ego, established her Dominance. They were all submissive, lovely creatures who would no doubt throw themselves at her feet if Chunhua curled her finger.

But she didn’t trust any of them to keep a secret. They gossiped too much. The last thing she needed was word getting back to her husband that she was looking for a lover.

Sima Zhao’s friend caught her eye after one attack on Luoyang. Jia Chong. Tall, pale, decked in black. Always willing to go to the extremes for the Sima family.

He had said so himself. Looked Chunhua right in the eye and said in that sultry voice of his, “I would do anything for this family, my lady.”

Perhaps she could test his interest in older women.

She called him into her chambers one night. He arrived, a smirk on his face. A hunger rose through her, desperate to wipe that smug expression. Make him beg for her.

“Sit,” she said, pointing to a chair with armrests by her bed.

“Yes, my lady.”

He did as she asked and said nothing. Just looked at her. Bold man. She would put him in his place.

Chunhua circled the chair. Imagined the way ropes would look across his nude body. The marks on his collarbone and arms the next day. The way he would salivate every time he saw her from this evening forward.

She’d break his composure until he was jelly in her hands, if he’d let her.

“You know why you are here, yes?”

Jia Chong chuckled. “I have my assumptions.”

“Oh?”

“I do not wish to state them, my lady. Someone as soiled as me does not have the right to be so open towards a respectable, beautiful woman like yourself.”

His compliments fed the fire in her. His voice alone did so many things to make her cunt wet. She would have Jia Chong.

Slowly. Teasingly. She could not grow bored of her future toy yet.

“Then while you, you dirty boy, are in my room, you will say nothing but ‘my lady.’”

Chunhua walked over to her bed and removed the coil of rope she had hidden under her pillow. She dangled it in front of him and watched his eyes grow wide. Clearly, this was not one of his assumptions. Even better.

“If you are pushed to your limits, say my name. I will stop.”

Jia Chong inhaled slowly and nodded. “My lady.”

“Undress. Quickly. Everything. Your lady needs to see every inch of you.”

His lips quivered to start an argument. She sat on the bed across from him and spread her legs wide. While she had worn her fishnet stockings, she had not opted to wear anything else underneath her skirt. The way the strings of the lingerie rubbed against her pussy always pleased her.

He must have seen a gleam of silk. How wet she was for him. Jia Chong rose from the chair and removed his clothes. The moonlight leaked in through the bedroom and revealed the scars on his pale body. So many marks on his young body already that would never fade.

The marks she’d give him would fade in time. Such was life.

Chunhua glanced at his waist. Jia Chong’s large cock had sprung to life so readily. It could slip inside her so easily.

Not tonight. Soon. Tonight was about demonstrating her control.

“Sit back down,” she said.

“My lady.” His breath had grown quite shallow.

She began tying his ankles to the legs of the chair and his wrists to the armrests. She would keep it simple for their first play. Hopefully this would not be the last.

His skin had begun to glisten with sweat. Desire and a tiny bit of fear seeped out of his pores. The heady aroma of his lust inspired Chunhua to make the knots tight. The abrasive material would hurt if he tried to wiggle his way out.

Jia Chong squirmed enough to test the knots. His erection still pointed up, ready to fuck something. To his credit, he said nothing. Did not beg for information or some touching. He kept his gaze on her.

“Don’t look at me in the eyes,” she said, sitting back on the bed. “You have done nothing to merit such a privilege.”

“My lady.” He dropped his head and stared at her legs instead.

“Do you like legs?” Chunhua asked. “Most men would have gone for my cleavage.”

“I like it all.”

Jia Chong realized his mistake and bit his lower lip. Chunhua smirked.

“Forgive me, my lady.”

Nfgh. She could have that voice purring in her ear for the rest of her life.

Chunhua crossed her legs together. “That’s two slips in the same amount of seconds. That won’t do.”

He bent his head low, tipped just a little to the side, his gaze on her knees. She recognized the glint in his eye. Jia Chong thought if he misbehaved a little more, she would come over and fuck him to punish him.

A man’s fantasy.

This shady ally of her family’s could be molded into a toy to call her own. Her son’s confidante. The young man would come to crave the biting caress of her crop on his bare ass. Mere intercourse would never be enough to sate him once she was done with him.

And he would keep it a secret.

Chunhua unfolded her legs and spread them wide. She ran her fingertips along her thighs, lightly – enough to tease both her and Jia Chong.

“We’ll stick to this tonight,” she said.

“My lady?”

“I will watch you squirm and put ideas in your head of the ways I might let you touch me one day. Mmm. I’m so glad I took a nap earlier today.”

His jaw dropped open. He knew he wasn’t getting sex tonight. Chunhua wondered if he realized he was getting something else just as powerful – an experience.

“The more you wiggle, the more those ropes will leave a mark on you. You will let me see what a pretty color bruise they leave tomorrow, won’t you?”

He inhaled slowly and nodded. “My lady.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Something resembling a smile washed over Jia Chong’s face at her words. Tiny. Relieved.

It looked nice on him.


End file.
